How Dare You
by sharingan prodigy
Summary: This is a Karina X OC fic I suck at summaries but Elliot has a friend coming to stay at cafe mew mew, Karina is usually not phased by boys but this boy has a certain effect on her that she can't explain and Elliot tell them that there is something very different about him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I haven't written anything like this before but the thought came to me one night so I decided to just type please tell me if you would like me to post more. And I decided to write this because I can't find and Mint/Karina fics there are so little so I hope people will like.**

"Okay guys Elliot says he has a friend staying over for a few days so we need to make this place spotless." Said Zoey

"Really who?" Asked Bridget

"I don't know, Elliot said it was some guy a little older than us but other than I know nothing." Explained Zoey

"Okay then so when will he be here?" Said Renee

"Tonight apparently so that gives us some time to clean after work ok?" Answered Zoey

**Later that day**

"Whew what a day" Said Kiki

"Yeah it was busy wasn't it?" Replied Karina

"You say that as if you actually did some work!" Said a worked up Zoey

"I think you should be used to it by now." Defended Renee

"Well she better help clean." Declared Zoey

"For once I'm going to insist that she does, this place is a mess and Matt will be here in an hour." Said Elliot as he walked into the room

"Fine by me." Said Karina

And so they cleaned the place until it was spotless with Karina doing the least work but Zoey said nothing, at least she was doing something.

After cleaning the girls had a little time to talk so they decided on the most obvious topic

"So any new boys on the scene girls?" Asked Zoey

"Nope" They all said

"What about the new guy coming you think he'll be cute?" Asked Karina

At this all the girls were shocked because Karina never spoke about boys of her love life

"Ooh wow THE Karina finally opens up, why are you in the market for a new guy?" Asked a very excitable Zoey

"Well yes and no." Replied Karina

"Explain?" Said Renee

"Well I wouldn't mind a boyfriend but I don't like anyone at the moment, I suppose if he's cute I won't mind." Said Karina

This shocked all the girls even Renee

"So is he cute?" Zoey asked Elliot

"How the hell should I know I'm into girls!" Shouted Elliot

"Do you have any pictures we might see?" Asked Bridget

"Well no but that doesn't matter seeing that he just pulled into the driveway." Elliot pointed out

All of the girls decided not to get exited as Elliot usually had nerds for friends anyway, and then he walked in, he wore a purple shirt with a black leather jacket and dark slightly ripped jeans and dark purple sneakers that were worn down but still good looking. He had pitch black hair that was straight and his forehead was covered by his fringe, he definitely looked like the bad boy type.

All the girls looked at him and Zoey whispered

"Wow he is cute." All the girls agreed

Matt wasn't the type that the girls were into well, all but one girl.

"Ah Matt welcome how was your trip." Asked Elliot

"It was okay although the roads were busier than I thought they would be." Said Matt in his low voice

"Well these are the girls that I told you about." Elliot gestured too the girls sitting at their usually table.

"Oh hi, I'm Matt." he said nonchalantly

The girls then introduced themselves to him and he shook each girls hand and left for his room.

"Not very sociable is he?" Said Zoey sceptical

"Well considering what he goes through I think he's doing rather well." Exclaimed Elliot

"Oh?" Said Karina "what's he going through?"

Elliot thought for a moment before saying

"I'd rather he told you guys, I don't want to say anything in case he doesn't want you to know." Said Elliot

"Oh well." Said Bridget "I guess we'll just have to wait."

"Karina since you seem so keen to find out why don't you go see if he is settled in alright?" Proposed Elliot

"What makes you think I'm interested?" Asked Karina quite obviously blushing

"Oh please Karina you have been practically drooling at him since he got here." Mused Zoey

"I... I I have n-not" Karina weakly defended

"Admit it you think he's cute." Piped up Kiki

"We all know he's cute." Said Karina

"Yes but he's your type." Said Bridget

"Ag whatever I'll go check on him."

"Oooh la la." Teased Zoey

Karina walked up to the top story of the cafe which is where the rooms were. She walked up to the room Elliot had prepared for him. She knocked on the door and after a minute or so Matt opened the door.

"Yes?" He asked

"Elliot asked me to come up here to check on you." Karina explained

"Would you like to come in." He asked politely stepping aside and allowing Karina in to get a better look of the room, it was dark black and red and all it had was a desk a bed and gym set.

"So Karina is it?" Asked Matt

"Yeah and your Matt right?" She asked politely

"Right, so which animal are you?" He asked rather forwardly

"Wha-what do you mean I'm not an animal?" Defended Karina

"No I mean what are you infused with?" Matt asked

"How did you?-" Karina started

"Oh I know all of the mew mews don't worry I've known for a while the secret is safe." Said Matt

"Oh well I am the Blue Lorikeet." Said Karina rather timidly

"You have a strong character to be a mew mew don't ever doubt yourself." Matt said seriously

"Oooookaaay." Said Karina not knowing where he was going with this

"You can tell Elliot that I am settled in fine and ask if he could come up quickly." Asked Matt

"Sure have a good night." Said Karina as she left to go call Elliot.

Karina arrived downstairs and told Elliot that Matt asked for him. Elliot left and as soon as he was gone...

"Sooooo Karina how is he?" Asked Zoey

"Oh he's pretty cool once you get to know him." Said Karina blushing

"Ooooohhhh you have a cruuuush." Teased Zoey

"I DO NOT!" Insisted Karina "but get this he knows about the mew mews." Gushed Karina

"YOU TOLD HIM!" All of the girls screamed in unison

"No no no he already knew about us, he asked me." Karina explained

"Ohhhh so give us more." Pushed Zoey

"Well there is nothing else but he's not that uptight." Said Karina

"Oh well let's go home for the night." Suggested Renee to which they all agreed and left for their houses

**At Matt's room**

"So you've decided that you are going to stay?" Asked Elliot

"Yeah I figure there is nowhere else I can go plus I think I can help the girls out with the mew mew stuff." Said Matt

"Okay just don't get yourself hurt." Warned Elliot

"Its not me that I'm worried about." Whispered Matt

"You know you will have to tell them sooner or later." Warned Elliot

"Maybe, but later is better for now. So let's get to bed." Suggested Matt

"Alright Matt but you'll have to work here then and please be nice, I know what you're going through and I won't pretend to understand your pain but I need the girls to like you." Said Elliot

"Yeah yeah I'll play nice but if I say I have to go urgently you know why and I'll need you to cover for me. I'll start work tomorrow have my uniform ready."

And with that Elliot left and Matt got into bed.

The girls all arrived on time for work and to their surprise the shop and tables had been already set.

"Uh hmmm Elliot not that I'm complaining but who set the tables?" Asked Zoey

Elliot who had just walked in said

"Well good morning to you and Matt did it and then went up to his room can one of you call him?" Asked Elliot

"Yeah KARINA will." Said Zoey

"I didn't offer" Said Karina

"Alright then I'll just go." Zoey began

"NO! I mean no I will do it." Said Karina

Zoey said nothing but had a smug little smile on her face which did not go unnoticed by Karina as she made her way up the stairs to Matt's room and knocked politely. "Just a minute." She heard

No more that a minute later the door was opened to Matt wearing black jeans his purple sneakers and a white vest so that his muscled arms were exposed and although he was a lean guy Karina could see his 6 pack through the vest.

"Sorry I would have been fully dressed but I didn't know how urgent it was." Apologised Matt

Karina was almost to busy staring to answer when her proper lady-like side kicked in.

"No its perfectly alright but Elliot says that you are working here now?" She said questioningly

"Yes well I might be here for awhile so I might aswell help out." Exclaimed Matt

"Oh well be down as soon as you are ready." Said Karina as she turned away to avoid more staring.

After about 5 minutes the girls heard footsteps on the stairs only to see Matt wearing a black tux with purple trim with black jeans that were worn at the bottom and his purple sneakers. To all the other girls he looked handsome but to Karina he looked beyond that to her he looked perfect.

"So this is your uniform?" Asked Renee

"Yes" Replied Matt

"Ooooh sexy Karina will like." Zoey winked at Matt

"ZOEY!" Shouted Karina blushing

"I highly doubt that now let us get to work." Said Matt as he walked off to serve tables

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly, Matt was a brilliant waiter and for once Karina helped out! This wasn't a shock to the girls as she was working close to Matt.

After the last of the customers had left and the cafe had been cleaned the girls got together.

"Alright guys its Friday night and you know what that means!, chill night for us girls.." Shouted Zoey

"Yes yes plus Elliot and Matt remember we made Elliot promise to bring Matt with him." Said Kiki

"Oh yeah Karina let's dig up the dirt on your crush." Said Zoey

"Do what you will but please stop embarrassing me in front of him." Blushed Karina

"So you admit you like him." Accused Bridget

"Yeah a little but he's the first boy I have really liked in a long long time so please girls don't mess it up." Pleaded Karina

"FINE mew mews we back off and let Karina do her thing starting tomorrow." Said Zoey

"Right" They all said just as Elliot and Matt walked in.

"Alright guys TRUTH OR DARE NIGHT!" Shouted Zoey

And so they started and went a few rounds finding out useless information before Zoey and Kiki decided to turn up the heat.

"Okay it landed on you Elliot, truth or dare." Asked Zoey

"Alright truth."

"Which one of us do you have your eye on?" Smirked Zoey

"Ahh if you must know, Renee." Elliot said not without a blush all of the girls awwww'ed and Bridget noticed Renee move closer to Elliot but said nothing.

"Alright Matt finally landed on you now truth or dare." Asked Zoey again thinking about daring Matt to kiss Karina

"Well since I know Karina doesn't want me to kiss her at the moment." He said with a slight smirk that went unnoticed "I will choose truth." He said knowing the impending question

"Spill the beans on why you are so... Different." Said Zoey with no idea what her question had set in motion.

Matt started to sit up straighter and Elliot put his hand on Matt's shoulder.

"You don't have to tell them yet." He reassured

"Well I might aswell." He whispered to Elliot

"Listen up girls I think I should tell you who... Well what I am before you start to trust me."

**Ohhh a cliffhanger don't you just love those trust me the story gets cooler I will update soon PLEASE REVIEW ALL YOU PEOPLE KNOW HOW MUCH US AUTHERS LOVE THEM PLEASE...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I haven't got any reviews yet but it hasn't been long so please review.**

"I didn't really want to mention this yet but just like you, I am not human, I am essentially a mew mew." Said Matt hesitantly

At this all the girls were shocked but did not react until Renee decided that the silence would hurt Matt or make him feel bad so she broke the ice.

"I thought only girls could be mew mews." Asked Renee

"That is true to a certain extent." Replied Elliot

"But Matt just said..." Started Karina

"Matt was the..." Elliot was cut off by Matt telling him that he would explain.

"I was the first person that was ever infused with DNA of an animal and I ... I am not the same as the rest of you now I have stuff I need to do goodnight." Matt said as he walked out of the room leaving it dim and quiet with not a sound.

"Elliot what did he mean?"Asked Karina "he looked hurt."

"Well he had good reason to be considering what he is going through." Said Elliot

"But we are all fine and we are mew mews too?" Karina was quite apparently confused

"No." Said Elliot quite plainly "you girls have no idea what he has its like he is dead inside, he has had to learn to control his powers hence he was gone for so long to train." Explained Elliot

"I don't follow." Said Bridget

"Do you know the reason that only girls can ever be mew mews?" Asked Elliot to which all the girls shook their heads.

"Females have a certain chemical in them that allows them to split the DNA equally and the pendant is what blocks a little bit of human DNA to allow you to do what you do but he doesn't have that." Said Elliot deep in thought

"Meaning?" Pressed Renee

"He is both full animal and full human so the pendant can't help him, he has to control everything on his own and is constantly fighting to keep it in." Said Elliot

"And..." Said Zoey

"The rest is his business to explain and he will tell you when he is ready, he wants you to trust him fully before he tells you the whole story." Said Elliot ending the conversation

"I want to know and I see him as a friend so I am going to speak to him." Said Karina

And although Zoey wanted to comment on her crush, she knew from experience that it wasn't a good time, so she let Karina leave.

Matt was benching at his own little gym trying to get his frustration out when he heard knocking at the door and found himself hoping that the only reason he stayed walked in.

"Come in" Matt said not bothering to stop pushing weights

At that moment Karina walked in and for a moment when she saw him in his vest lifting weights she blushed and stared but shook it off knowing why she was there, although the blush still remained.

"How can I help you?" He asked politely

"Well I wanted to check on you, you seemed kind of in pain and I don't like to see my friends in pain." Said Karina

"I can't have friends nor can I have people close to me." Said Matt

"But... Why?" Karina asked disheartened because although she hadn't known him long at all she did know even if she didn't end up dating him she at least needed to be close to him.

"Oh so I see Elliot decided not to tell you thank the lord I think I'd have no friends." Said Matt

"Why would you say something like that it can't be so bad." Said Karina hurting inside

At that moment Karina saw a kink in Matt's wall against friends and decided to explore

"You can tell me anything because no matter what you try the mews and especially me, we will always be your friends." Said Karina

"I don't know why but I trust you more than the rest but can you keep a secret even from the mew mews." Asked Matt

"Yes." Said Karina with a straight face

"Well I won't say any details but I have to constantly fight not to let my blood lust out or someone will die, the only time I will let myself transform is if someone special to me is in danger hence I have no desire for friends because I would have to risk it." Explained Matt

"But Elliot said you had complete control." Said Karina

"I do but I don't want to take a risk." Said Matt

"Okay well enough of the sad topic I don't want my FRIEND to hurt so come back downstairs and we'll keep playing, I don't think the girls will ask you anything serious and if they to I'll cover for you k? Said Karina winking at him, she had discovered that she was more talkative and comfortable around Matt and that's what she liked about him.

"Okay..." Said Matt

"Let's go." Said Karina cheerfully

"Karina?"

"Yes."

"Thanks..." Matt said before they walked downstairs to continue their game.

After a few rounds the game got boring and they all decided to just chill and watch TV. Matt and Karina had played more and thankfully the girls had stayed away from any mew related questions. They all sat down and talked while watching a National Geographic documentary about endangered animals which happened to feature most of their infusions which brought a bit of cheer.

And so the night ended and the girls went home leaving Elliot and Matt alone to talk.

"Sorry about that, I didn't expect the girls to ask so soon." Said Elliot

"Its okay besides I think I have enough control to let friends back into my life." Said Matt

"Really? That's good because the mews won't leave you alone." Said Elliot

Matt let out a low chuckle and decided to ask.

"Now I'm no good at this, I haven't been around people for 2 years but, I believe that Renee girl really likes you." Concluded Matt

"You think so?" Asked Elliot

"Sure let's test my theory, when you greet her tomorrow hug her, 5 bucks says she hugs back... Tight." Tried Elliot

"Alright, you're on." Elliot shook Matt's hand

"Well I'm off to bed we will see who wins tomorrow." Said Elliot

And they proceeded to go to bed

**The next day.**

As Matt came downstairs to set the table he found Zoey already there setting up. Since there were usually no people there Matt had only worn his vest but he sensed that she wouldn't mind.

"Mind if I help?" Asked Matt politely

"Oh thanks, I was hoping to talk to you." Beamed Zoey

"Really? What about." Asked Matt

"Well more opposite for last night, I shouldn't have asked that question and I'm sorry." Appologised Zoey

"Its alright besides I don't hold grudges, I heard last night that you have a boyfriend? Is it true." Asked Matt

"Yeah why?" Zoey was hoping that Matt wouldn't hit on her since she was taken by Mark and Karina had a crush on him.

"Well I'd like to speak to him about something sometime." Said Matt

"What about I'm sure I can help." Said Zoey

"Well okay but no one can know what I said because I will deal with it myself." Said Matt

"I swear that its safe with me." Promised Zoey

"Well there is a certain girl who has kinda pushed her way into my feelings and I wanted to ask Mark how he got you to love him because I'd like to go on a date with Karina." Said Matt

"OMG okay okay you'll never guess but Karina-" Zoey was cut off by Elliot who had just walked into the room.

"Rather just leave it at that, Matt go get into your uniform." Said Elliot

Matt shrugged and left to go put on his uniform.

"Hey! What was that all about." Complained Zoey

"He needs to get to know her better before he knows how she feels and visa versa, they need complete trust like you and mark had or it will never work out so we don't inter fear, got it?" Said Elliot

"Oh I see, makes sense plus Karina needs to know all of his little secrets before hand." Concluded Zoey

"Exactly and I have a feeling he will tell her when he feels she trusts him more but for now let them be friends and get to know everything." Said Elliot.

Not long after Matt came down dressed in his uniform all of the girls arrived and soon after Renee and Karina. Matt greeted the girls and then greeted Karina but watched Elliot profoundly.

"Why are you staring at Elliot?" Asked Karina

"Because we have a bet." Replied Matt

"Ohhh I want in." Said Karina

"It doesn't seem like your thing but sure." He then explained the bet and they sat next to each other watching Renee and Elliot. Little did they know that they were both concentrating more on each others presence.

Renee walked past the other girls as usual only nodding hello's when she found herself in front of Elliot.

"Oh sorry." she said trying and failing to get out the way

"Aren't you going to greet me?" Asked Elliot with his arms spread wide. Usually Renee would have mearly waved at Elliot but this time, to every ones surprise, she hugged him and he held her close and after a few seconds Renee remembered where she was and walked off to start working, trying to ignore the apparent blush.

"You owe me 5 bu-" Matt was soon shut up by Karina putting her hands over his mouth.

"Shhhh... She has to think he did it on his own." Supplied Karina

"Ohh I see." Said Matt, who then realised that not only was she the first person to touch him in 2 years but her whole body was pressed up against his back. Matt never blushed but he did have a shocked look on his face, now Karina was not Matt and she to had realised her 'mistake' and began to blush like crazy before excusing herself to the bathroom and hurrying.

Just after her, Zoey entered the bathroom.

"Well I can say without a shadow of a doubt that you like him." Said Zoey

"What makes you think that?" Asked Karina

"Well you did kinda go blood red back there but Matt didn't see don't worry." Said Zoey supportively

Karina sat on the floor.

"What am I going to do Zoey?" She asked

"What do you mean?" Zoey wasn't a stupid girl yet she was confused.

"Well I think its obvious I have feelings for him and I feel so stupid." Said Karina

"Why its only a crush." Pointed out Zoey

"I have never even liked a boy before and now Matt shows up and after a few days I have feelings for him? It just doesn't add up." Said Karina

"Oh I get it, I was the same until mark showed up and the same thing happened to me." Said Zoey

"Really so I'm not just desperate I could actually like him?" Asked Karina

"Yes I mean if you were desperate, you would have cracked by now so let's get out there and get some work done." Encouraged Zoey

"Okay sure." Karina replied

And so they worked and actually had a good day. After the cafe had closed up for the day the girls had all gotten out of their uniforms and into some casual clothes, as did Matt.

After a while of chatting Bridget and Kiki went home and Renee had decided to go shopping with Elliot for supplies leaving only Matt, Zoey and Karina in the Cafe. Zoey left a few minutes after to go and pick up some stuff.

After about half an hour Karina's pendant beeped and she knew that Dren was up to something, knowing it would only be her fighting due to Matt's ... Predicament and the rest of the girls were probably out, she and Matt went to go see what was up.

**It isn't too much of a cliffhanger and please review guys I'm in need. And please read my naruto fanfic.**


End file.
